


If Third Time’s Not a Charm, Then Fourth Is

by Lunarea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Holly just wants to kiss Gravity.
Relationships: Holly Osborne/Gravity Young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	If Third Time’s Not a Charm, Then Fourth Is

**1.**

Holly just wanted to kiss Gravity.

The redhead had seemingly put him under his spell, he wasn’t sure. What he knew was the feeling had grown into something else—something _new—_and he wanted to kiss Gravity.

Now was the right moment. It was just the two of them alone in the balcony of the lounge. There was no conversation between them—awkward, he should say, but he didn’t mind. For a moment, he realized that nothing mattered other than Gravity’s presence next to him.

“Hey,” he called.

“Hmm.”

He met with Gravity’s gray irises when he put a palm on the other’s hip. He gulped. Nervous.

“You know—” God, this was harder than he thought. It wasn’t like those scenes he’d ever seen in any movies at all! He gulped again. Gravity was still watching with his round, pretty eyes. “I just—you know—”

His gaze went down to those pinkish lips. How would it feel to have them pressing against his?

“If you want to kiss me, just do it, baby boy.”

Those pinkish lips bent into a smile, a teasing, knowing one. Holly felt a fire burning his cheeks. Was Gravity that sharp or was he _that_ obvious?

He believed it was the latter.

“Wha—what? O-Oh.” This was starting to get embarrassing. “W-Well. I do.”

“What are you waiting for, then?”

“Your permission. I guess.”

Gravity’s eyes rounded for a second before he laughed. Holly always, _always_ loved it. His laughter. His voice.

“You know you don’t need one, Osborne.”

Slowly—and agonizingly—Gravity killed the gap between them. They were so close. He could smell Gravity’s scent. _Apple and vanilla._

It was just about time.

It only needed one more push—

_“There you are!”_

—And only needed one pull to break the moment.

“Oops. Seems I came in the wrong time?” It was Damien, standing there with a knowing smirk. No guilty feeling, obviously. “Sorry guys, but duty calls. We got a Godzilla-sized lizard strolling around the city.”

Gravity looked annoyed. “Fuckin’ timing,” he said.

Holly sighed.

“Fuckin’ timing.”

**2.**

Holly just wanted to kiss Gravity.

Gravity was still sleeping. He was injured quite badly during their last mission, but he was okay now. Holly, though, still remembered how hard it was to breathe when he saw a fire blade piercing through Gravity’s stomach. Had he not someone with a special power, he wouldn’t even survive the first second.

For once, Holly was glad that they weren’t just… normal people.

It wasn’t a lovely day. Dark clouds were hanging since morning. But, at least their team wasn’t on duty today, not until Gravity fully recovered. Damien and he were still on-call, but he would just put it aside for now.

Holly didn’t go anywhere, insisting on staying by Gravity’s side. Not even a second he let his eyes shut; he wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong—that Gravity was only asleep, not dead.

And, he wanted to kiss Gravity.

Those usually pinkish lips looked dry and pale, but other than that, Gravity seemed in peace. He wasn’t in pain. He was… beautiful.

Holly loved Gravity’s sleeping face, maybe because he didn’t get to see that serene expression every time. Only in his deep slumber Gravity put his guard down. Only when he was sedated. Only when he needed _not_ to wake up.

He just wanted, more and more, to kiss Gravity.

He just needed to bend over. Gravity was there, not moving—_he just had to do it._

Gravity had long eyelashes. It was adorable.

Gravity still smelled like apple and vanilla combined. It was sweet.

Gravity’s lips were only an inch apart of his. It was—

_“Holly, you’re still here?”_

_Goddammit._

Holly quickly—abruptly—got up to his feet. He couldn’t even face Damien—couldn’t show his crimson face.

“I—yeah. What—what’s wrong?”

“Just wanted to ask if you wanna grab lunch together…” That tone. He recognized it—recognized the teasing in it. “But it seems you have your own business, huh? Sorry for the intrusion, pal.”

Damien didn’t spend any longer in the room. The door swung closed. The silence was back. It was just the two of them again. Holly covered his flushed face with both hands. Embarrassment burned him that he hoped he could disappear. Hell, he wished he had the ability to erase one’s memory.

Holly still wanted to kiss Gravity.

But, no. Not today.

**3.**

Holly just wanted to kiss Gravity.

Especially when the redhead was straddling him like this.

Face red, he was slurring. Drunk.

But, mesmerizing. Oh, when was Gravity not, anyway.

“Baby boy,” Holly didn’t drink. He hated the smell. But, Gravity seemed to enjoy it. Sure, he must enjoy it a little _too much_ that he was dead drunk like this. _“Baby boy.”_

He whispered the words in a very, _very_ seductive way. This was against his principal—_never touch someone who can’t even remember their own name, Holly Osborne!—_but he should admit, Gravity was so… so… _tempting._

God forgive him for he had sinned.

“You said you wanted to kiss me,” The palms on his cheek were like fire. “Why don’t you kiss me now, Holly?”

“I don’t think we should—I mean—not now.”

“Why not?”

The music was banging so loudly. The sound of people chattering. Noises. Holly hated it all. Going to a club was never his cup of tea. He was here only because Gravity was coming. He just… god. He just wanted to spend some time with Gravity—some peaceful time when they weren’t on a battlefield, fighting some monsters or crazy villains.

Thus he tagged along, thinking it wouldn’t harm anyone to go to the club once in a while. He should just endure the noisiness for a little while. Nothing would happen. It wouldn’t be that bad.

Surely, drunken Gravity climbing on his lap and wanting to kiss wasn’t on his agenda tonight.

He could feel Gravity’s breath on his skin. He could feel Gravity’s chest moving in a steady beat against his own chest. He could feel—

He could—

_Those lips were so close—_

_“Enough, Gravity.”_

Gravity’s body was yanked back, making the redhead grunt in dissatisfaction. “The hell, Damien?!”

Damien didn’t even bother to answer. He grabbed Gravity on his waist, throwing him over his shoulder. His eyes then found Holly’s as he grinned and said, “Sorry, lover boy. We’d better go home before he makes a ruckus. Bet you don’t wanna see him stripping down when too many eyes watching.”

He hated to admit that Damien had a point. Gravity could never handle alcohol better; he shouldn’t chug a bottle down just like that. Though, knowing Gravity, he would just do what he wanted to do.

“Put me down!” Gravity struggled, but Damien seemed stronger than him. It didn’t take long until he gave up, probably because he was too dizzy to even move his thumbs. “No fun. I was about to kiss him.”

He pouted. He looked at Holly with a pair of puppy eyes. He _pouted. Cutely._

If only Holly could just kiss him right here, right now.

**+1.**

Holly just wanted to kiss Gravity.

And, hugged him as tight as he could.

And, make sure he was _alive._

Their last mission was successful—with a little help from the backup sent from the HQ. Holly got hit on the head; he also broke his left arm, but other than that he was okay. Damien went straight for his nanomachines and artificial body parts maintenance.

And, Gravity. He had surgery after getting shot twice on his shoulder and stomach. He should be okay by now, but it bothered Holly that he hadn’t seen him since the time they went back to the HQ.

He wanted to see Gravity. _Badly._

“Holly, you should stay in bed!” He heard the nurse called his name. Oh, heaven cares. He just needed to see Gravity, knowing he was breathing just fine, at least.

He just—

He just needed—

_“Holly?”_

A lean yet toned body greeted him when he entered the room. The redhead was only wearing his pants, seemingly because his bandages had just been changed into the new ones. Gravity looked surprised, but he didn’t let him speak even a word.

_Those pinkish lips._

Gravity would never know how grateful Holly was when he saw those pinkish lips curving into a small smile, when he could still feel the warmth as he pulled the older man into his embrace.

When their lips finally crashed together.

Gravity smelled like apple and vanilla.

Gravity was warmer than anyone he’d ever touched.

He heard a short gasp from Gravity, only that, before the redhead melted into the kiss. Arms around Holly’s waist, fingers gripping onto his shirt, sharing the heat—Holly groaned at the ticklish sensation he felt in his stomach.

_Gravity’s soft lips. Intoxicating kiss._

“Wow.” Gravity let out a breathy chuckle when their lips finally parted. “What a surprise good morning kiss.”

“Finally without Damien jumping in out of nowhere.”

Gravity laughed as they pressed their foreheads together.

“Right. Finally.”

Fingers slipped into Holly’s dark brown hair, stroking gently before bringing him back into one deep kiss.

_Finally._


End file.
